


Love You Past The Moon And Back

by Rubyya



Category: Space Boy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Together they want to be.





	Love You Past The Moon And Back

It's been nine years since the attack at prom. Life's been going on. I've been worried about Oliver though. He recently reached the artifact. He told us that its an item, but he won’t say what. Scientists and Researchers and other smart people are always trying to talk to him. When ever he has free time though, he comes over and talks. I mostly just listen. He makes up a lot of stories.   
I guess he has a lot of free time now that he doesn't have to worry about the Arno or trying to reach the Artifact. I can tell he's lonely though. All his stories have a sad ending, or the main character is by them self, or they've lost their family. I want to hug him but I know that will only make him more sad that he can not feel me.  
Science has not sat still though. They want that mysterious item. More and more people are trying to make teleporters. Not many have been successful though. That farthest people have been able to travel is a few feet, and that's not anywhere close to how far away Oliver is. Its very dangerous to try to be a test subject but I know that I will be one when they get close to Oliver. I want to be the first person to hug him.  
Oliver doesn’t know this though. He hates looking at the news. He says it reminds him that he's not with the rest of us. I guess it is sad to learn about a place you'll never be able to visit. This does mean though that I’ll get to have the chance to surprise him when I teleport in. If they even get the teleporter working in my lifetime.  
The chance comes a year later. I’m checking the news one morning when I see that scientists have managed to successfully teleport objects onto the Arno. They know the’ve made it on because Oliver keeps coming to me with stories about how he’ll walk somewhere and when he comes back, things mysteriously appear. I think he’s worried the gravity isnt working at times and things are floating over.  
They’re looking for a human test subject. I know in my heart that I am going to say yes. My parents will probably get mad at me. Sometimes they still baby me as if I live with them. Not that I mind. I still love them too. The news says to send in my application, then to wait for a reply. Before I change my mind I fill it out. I am determined to give Oliver his first hug since he was six. I feel sorry for having to lie to him when he asks what I'm up to, but this surprise is important too.  
My application is returned the next day. It says that I’m hired. I should come to the lab tomorrow so I can start training. The training will take place for a week and if they think I'm ready we’ll try it out. I'm so excited I could burst. I am so close to seeing Oliver. It's so hard to keep my cool in front of him. I think he can tell something is going because he keeps teasing me about how rest less I am. I won't tell him anything though.  
A week later they think I'm ready. We’ve tested and I can teleport to all the assigned places. I get another warning that this is dangerous, and that I might not come back. They've been giving me more and more the closer it's gotten. My answer is always that I won't back down. I've come too far.  
I teleport by means of a really big tube. I don't know the exact measurements but I know me and Oliver can squeeze into it together. I'm getting ready now. I have my instructions. I'm supposed to go to the Arno, get the object, then come back. They say they'll send me back to get Oliver after that. I don't believe them. I know they will leave him in the nothingness forever if they get that item. There's a single button on the top that I press. Three seconds later it will teleport me to a set location. Its set to go to where the Arno should be now, then back. I get in. Everything is set. They give me the thumbs up. I press the button.  
Everything is dark. I can feel the nothingness trying to take me, but I don't give in. Then, a bright light flashes and the tube beeps to tell me I have arrived. I open the door, and see a surprised Oliver. I'm guessing he saw the flash and turned in his chair. I rush out and give him a big hug. I can feel him. His warmth. His heart. This isn't his RFP, this is the real him. I ask him where the item he got from the artifact is. Even though he's shocked he answers.

“There was nothing there. I just wanted to be free of my mission. To be free of the nothing.”

In that moment I decide. I grab Oliver and push him into the tube. Surprised, he goes along with it. I get in after him and close the door. I push the button. Three seconds later I can feel the nothing trying to push back into me. I push back with all my might. I have Oliver, everything will be alright. I yell out to him though. Not to give up. Not to give in. The white light flashes and we are back in the lab.  
The scientists rush to open the door. Me and Oliver tumble out. People are yelling. I think they are yelling about the item. But Oliver yells at them to stop. They all get quiet. They probably think he's going to say that he has the item or something. He does something unexpected though. He gives me a kiss and holds on tight. He hugs me.   
By the time he finally lets go I’m out of breath. He's not though. 

“I love you,” He says.

And again. And again. He keeps saying it in my ear. I can’t believe I didn't notice how he felt before. I'm glad though, because I felt the same. We hold each other for a while. People might have started yelling again but I don't know. I was too lost in Oliver.  
I did notice the screams though. They pierced the air, breaking me and Oliver apart. Behind us is the tall alien thing with the weird eye. He speaks calmly, as if this is normal to him. He tells everyone he is from the artifact and will answer any questions Everyone crowds around him, ignoring us. Everyone but my family and friends. Everyone's asking questions at once, I can't understand it. When I ask for them one at a time my mom starts. Everyone has a question.   
I’m worried Oliver is overwhelmed. He squeezes my hand though, not moving an inch. He stands up to any of the questions they throw at him. He does blush fiercely when Cassie asks him to stop holding my hand. He doesnt let it go though. When Dr.Kim finally gets through he takes one look at how happy Oliver is and invites me to stay at his house. I accept.  
Over the next few days I can't stop looking at how happy Oliver is. His flavor always bursting out of him. It is taking him awhile to get back to a normal routine. He spent too long alone. The first night he asked me to sleep with him I was very confused. Then I realized he was scared that he made me up, that I wasn't real at all. When he woke up the next morning he was crying. All he could say was, “You're so warm.” I'm glad he’s happy and I'm even more glad he’s with me.


End file.
